Perfect Ending, Perfect Beginning
by InvestInLove
Summary: Elliot and Olivia go to Time Square to watch the ball drop. EO fluff. Oneshot.


**Ok so its officially 2008 and I had to write something before New Years Day is over. I have a while since its 1:28am. :) I'm not really working on any of my other stories at the moment, but I go back to school Wednesday and I do most of my writing in class so I'll probably have more stuff up soon. This is just total EO fluff and it might be kinda short.**

* * *

The precint was unnaturally quiet, maybe because there were no cases and maybe because everyone wanted to go home.

New Years Eve was not a big deal for them, but it did mean they could go home early if there were no cases, and thankfully, the phone hadn't even rang all day.

Elliot had been acting especially strange that day. Everyone noticed, but no one had the nerve to ask. Olivia had been trying to catch his eye all day, but he would always look away. She felt dissapointed and in a way, betrayed. She thought their friendship was finally getting back to normal, but it seemed like she was wrong.

The truth was, Elliot was thinking about Kathy. Last New Years Eve was the day Kathy had told him she wanted a divorce, so the expression "Happy" New Year always made him bitter.

They were getting off at 3 instead of 5 that day, but the clock still seemed to be going 10 times slower than usual. None of them really had any plans but to go home and relax, but that was fine, at least until Olivia had an idea.

Finally it was 3, and Olivia rushed to get her stuff to catch up with Elliot. "Hey El." She said, a little nervous.

"What?" He asked. He sounded a little annoyed, but his expression softened after he realized how harsh he sounded.

She hestitated before talking, almost changing her mind and saying nevermind, but decided she would ask. The worst he could do was say no, right? "Have you ever been in Time Square when the ball dropped?"

"Honestly, no." Elliot said. "Even though I've always lived here I've just never wanted to deal with the crowds and the craziness. Why?"

"Well uhm, I was just wondering if you want to go. I just though since there was nothing else to do maybe we could…" Her voice trailed off and she realized how much she was rambling.

At first, Elliot seemed shocked. Usually Olivia didn't do things like that. It wasn't a bad shock of course, and in the back of his mind he hoped that she wasn't inviting him just "as friends."

"Uhm, yeah." He said. "Ok."

Olivia seemed surprised he said yes, since he'd been in such a bad mood all day, but she tried not to show it.

"Ok…so what time should we be there?" She asked.

"Whenever." He said. "Maybe an hour or two."

"Ok. I'll call you when I'm leaving." Olivia said.

They said goodbye and went their separate ways. Olivia was still half in shock and wondered if the whole thing had even really happened. Maybe their friendship was still strong. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Or maybe she should stop thinking about it and ask him.

She sighed and realized she might as well give up and accept that she wouldn't get the real answer until later that night, that was, if he even decided to let her and tell her.

* * *

An hour and a half later Olivia left her apartment. She dialed Elliot's number, her heart beating faster than usual. She'd try to find something decent to wear, but gave up when she realized it was more important to be warm, since it was nearing freezing, than to impress Elliot, which she knew would never happen anyway.

After telling him she was leaving and confirming where they were meeting, she decided to just get a taxi as close to Time Square as possible, knowing the traffic and the people would be way too crazy for her to drive.

Once she got there, she went inside the coffee shop they were going to meet at and ordered coffees for her and Elliot.

5 minutes later, he walked in. He looked a little stressed and nervous, but nowhere near as bad as he had earlier that day.

Once he sat down, they got to talking just like always. It wasn't tense at all after the first 10 minutes or so, and soon they were laughing and messing around, and Olivia forgot all about his weird behavior early that day.

Once she did remember, she decided not to ruin how well things were going and just pushed it into the back of her mind.

They ended up talking for hours until the first band started playing, signaling that it wouldn't be long until the ball dropped. The finished their 6th, 7th, 8th, god only knows, cup of coffee and walked outside.

Suddenly, things got awkward again. They walked around until they found a place they could clearly see the ball drop without saying a word to each other.

Finally, Olivia couldn't handle it anymore. "Elliot?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah." He answered back.

"What was wrong earlier?" She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't get mad and leave.

He sighed. "Last year on New Years Eve was the day Kathy told me she wanted a divorce."

"I'm sorry." Olivia said. "I wouldn't have asked you to come if I had known. I'm sure it feels weird now… not a time to celebrate definitley. I understand if you just want to leave."

"No, actually I think this helps. At least its better than being alone at home, depressed." He said. "And it really helps get my mind off of it…ya know, talking to you."

"Oh…" Olivia said. She was glad it was a little dark because she didn't want Elliot to see her blushing. "I'm glad I could help."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Elliot looked down at his watch. "Its 11:50." He said.

She looked at him, just letting him know she'd heard him, then turned back to look at the band playing on the stage.

The stood in comfortable silence for the next few minutes until the countdown to midnight started.

_Ten, nine, eight_

Elliot turned to Olivia, seeing that she was facing him too. The look in his eyes was something she'd never seen before, but she couldn't quite place it.

_Seven, six, five_

Suddenly, it was like sparks flew from both of them. They were both thinking the same thing, neither one of them quite knowing how to express it.

_Four, three, two_

There was no need for words. The people around them didn't matter, they weren't even there. The noises all seemed to fade away and they were in their own world.

_One_

They both leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting just as ball reached the ground. A perfect ending to one year and the perfect start to another.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ **

* * *

**

**Ok, ok. I know this is a little late since it's almost midnight of New Years Day, but I kinda lost track of time. The SVU tonight was good. Not much EO, but the case was good. Next weeks looks good too. I'm anxious. Ugh. Well this wasn't the best or worst thing I've ever written. Review please :).**


End file.
